La mort réserve parfois des surprises, n'est-ce pas Bella?
by maloboubou
Summary: Bella est un vampire depuis des siècles déjà, et rien ne peut la battre, rien à part peut-être l'amour... Mais qui est ce jeune homme avec Carlisle? Quel est ce sentiment? Serait-ce ce que l'on appelle l'appel des âmes-sœur? Entre son clan et le Sien, lequel choisira -t-elle pour continuer sa " vie " ?
1. La rencontre

**Résumé :**

Bella est un vampire depuis des siècles déjà, et rien ne peut la battre, rien à part peut être l'amour... Mais qui est ce jeune homme avec Carlisle? Quel est ce sentiment? Serait-ce ce que l'on appelle l'appel des âmes-sœur?

Entre son clan et le Sien, lequel choisira -t-elle pour continuer sa " vie " ?

POV Carlisle

Forks. Une petite ville où 320 jours de pluie et de brouillard s'écoulent. La ville parfaite pour les vampires. Cela fait maintenant cinq ans que nous y habitons ma famille et moi. Nous vivons en ce moment dans une maison dans la forêt où nous pouvons vraiment être nous-mêmes. Aucun humain ne franchit ces arbres. Nous y chassons et nous y mangeons deux fois par semaine, et nous nourrissons d'animaux en tout genre. Notre maison est grande et peut même faire penser à une villa de loin, mais pour nous vampires, elle est très vite petite. Notre vitesse ne nous permet pas de nous déplacer tranquillement dans une maisonnette.

Notre petite vie est tranquille mais bientôt nous devrons changer d'endroit. Les gens d'ici commencent à soupçonner quelque chose, ils ne nous voient pas grandir, ni vieillir. Je travaille à temps plein dans un hôpital ma femme, Esmée est décoratrice d'intérieur mais reste à la maison depuis des décennies maintenant Emmett, un de mes « fils » est lycéen ainsi qu' Edward, Alice, Rosalie et Jasper. Ces cinq-là sont eux aussi des vampires. Rosalie a été la première à nous rejoindre. En effet, comme tous les autres sauf Alice et Jasper, elle a été transformée par moi-même. Elle était sur le point de mourir des coups donnés par son fiancé lorsque je suis venu la transformer. Emmett a été retrouvé dans les bois presque mourant et Rosalie me l'a ramené pour que lui aussi soit transformé. Ils sont vite devenus tous les deux des partenaires. Edward a été transformé alors qu'il mourrait de la grippe espagnole qui venait de tuer sa mère. Esmée se retrouva transformée alors qu'elle était sur le point de mourir de blessures fatales. Quant à Jasper et Alice, Alice ne se souvient pas comment elle s'est retrouvée vampire et ne se souvient de rien concernant sa vie d'humaine. Jasper, lui, était un soldat surnommé Major Jasper Whitlock et était connu pour avoir combattu dans les forces de l'armée confédérée. Il avait vingt ans lorsqu'il a été transformé par un vampire dénommé Maria, qui ne cherchait qu'à pouvoir créer une armée de nouveau-nés pour s'emparer du pouvoir.

Ces gens font partis de ma vie et de ma famille. Certains sont mêmes recherchés par les Volturi, voulant leur pouvoir. Esmée, Emmett, Rosalie et moi n'avons aucun pouvoir exceptionnel, pas de don. Quant à Alice, Jasper et Edward, ils en possèdent depuis toujours à ma connaissance. Alice a le don de voir le futur, de prédire ce qui peut arriver comme ce qu'il peut ne pas arriver. Ce futur peut changer lorsque la personne a décidé de changer et donc pour ainsi dire, change en même temps son futur. Jasper capte les émotions des autres et peut même les influencer. En un sens, il peut donner une émotion de tranquillité à son entourage lorsque ceux-ci sont inquiets ou bien tendus. Enfin, il y a Edward. Edward peut lire les pensées de tout le monde.

Ma vie depuis plus de deux cents cinquante ans tournent autour d'eux, ils sont ma famille. Je ne suis vraiment heureux que depuis que je les ai près de moi. Pourtant, quelques fois, j'ai la sensation que quelque chose m'échappe, qu'il me manque quelque chose ou bien quelqu'un. Pourtant, j'ai Esmée à mes côtés et elle me suffit amplement. Ce sont dans ces moments-là que je me souviens d'elle et de notre rencontre.

_Flash back_

_Je rentrais chez moi après une journée bien remplie et une fatigante marche de deux heures. J'étais fatigué. Exténué même. Je me décidais alors, enfin à faire une pose, une halte dans une auberge. Je ne vis pourtant rien de tout cela. En effet, il faisait noir depuis maintenant environ quarante minutes, et rien ne montrait la présence d'une auberge proche d'ici. J'étais même dans une ruelle pour le moins ténébreuse. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que cela faisait une heure que j'étais entré dans un quartier mal réputé dans la ville. Un seul coup d'œil me le fit comprendre. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. J'avais beaucoup à penser. De ma vie, de mes amis ou encore de mon avenir. _

_\- Punaise... Comment ai-je pu me perdre dans cette ville ? Comment rentrer maintenant ? Pfff, quelle chance... murmurai-je_

_\- Ah... en voilà une surprise... chuchota quelqu'un non loin de là, que fais-tu ici, humain ?_

_\- Comment cela, « humain » ?_

_\- Quelle chance... moi qui commençais à avoir faim... répondit-il en léchant ses lèvres sèches_

_Sans s'en rendre compte, l'homme mystérieux lui bondit dessus et essaya de lui trancher la gorge avec la seule force de ses dents. Carlisle essaya de s'échapper car il avait enfin compris ce qu'était cette chose...un vampire. _

_Il se retrouva presque immobile sous le corps de ce vampire aux yeux rouges. Celui-ci le tenait fermement au sol, lui attacha les mains et les pieds pour que celui-ci ne puisse se détacher de ces liens. Le vampire se leva alors d'un bond et se retrouva sur ses deux jambes, en moins d'une demi-seconde. Carlisle commençait à avoir peur. Il sentait que les choses ne se présentaient pas super bien pour lui et qu'il allait certainement mourir. C'est alors, que le vampire se jeta une nouvelle fois sur lui et lui arracha un lambeau de chaire au cou, qu'il mâcha de coups rapides de la mâchoire. Carlisle se vidait de son sang et rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de s'écouler. Il perdait de plus en plus ses sens, son ouïe ne fonctionnait plus, son toucher non plus, la seule odeur qu'il arrivait encore à discerner était celle de son propre sang. Seule sa vue fonctionnait et pourtant, il ne discernait que certaines formes troubles. Puis, s'en se poser plus de questions, il ferma les yeux, et s'ouvrit au monde du sommeil éternel._

_Il se réveilla quelques jours plus tard, et trouva tout de suite que quelque chose d'étrange venait de se produire. En effet, il percevait beaucoup de choses, sa vue lui montrait désormais des choses invisibles à l'œil humain il entendait aussi les battements d'ailes d'une abeille qui volait non loin de là. Puis, il la sentit. Il sentit quelque chose de sucré, comme une odeur d'amandes que l'on avait laissé au soleil des heures durant. Il tourna la tête vers elle. Assise devant la porte qui permettait de sortir, se trouvait une créature extrêmement belle, et il savait instantanément qui elle était, et ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Elle l'avait sauvé et l'avait transformé car il avait perdu trop de sang pour rester indéfiniment humain. Il se leva et se précipita vers elle. Elle avait les yeux ambres, pas les mêmes que ceux du vampire qui l'avait attaqué. Non, eux étaient doux et remplis de sentiments, de tendresse principalement._

_\- Pourquoi ? Murmura t-il_

_\- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir, non ? Et puis, quel mal y a -t- il à vouloir sauver quelqu'un de la détresse et surtout de la mort? Répondit-elle d'une voix chaleureuse_

_\- Je...je..._

_\- Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan mais tu peux m'appeler Bella. Dit-elle gentiment avec un grand sourire._

_Fin du flash back._

Ah, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pensé à elle. Elle, Isabella Swan, ma « chef », ma sauveuse. Une simple vampire, une nouveau-née qui avait risqué sa vie contre un vampire affamé, pour sauver la mienne.

Aujourd'hui, il fait beau. Les oiseaux chantent, les insectes sortent, les animaux courent. C'est une belle journée qui s'annonce, même pour nous les vampires. En habitant dans cette forêt, personne ne peut nous voir, nous sommes donc libres de faire ce que nous voulons. Pourtant, seuls Alice et moi sommes dehors. Esmée essaye de cuisiner un bœuf aux carottes, alors que nous ne pouvons pas manger la nourriture humaine Edward joue du piano dans le salon Rosalie et Emmett sont dans leur chambre et enfin, Jasper lit dans la bibliothèque.

Alice et moi jouons aux cartes, et comme par hasard elle gagne... Elle voit le futur donc elle peut prévoir tous mes mouvements et tout savoir sur mes décisions.

Elle est en train de gagner quand soudain, elle s'arrête et commence à fixer la table d'un regard vide, dénué de sentiments.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? posais-je

\- Je... je n'arrive plus à voir le futur, il y a un grand noir et lorsque j'essaye de m'approcher, il me refoule, il me repousse. Quelque chose arrive mais je ne peux pas savoir si c'est quelque chose de mal ou quelque chose de bien... s'inquiéta Alice

Toute la famille s'était regroupée pendant ce petit échange et chacun paniquait à sa manière. Emmett rigolait et serrait Rosalie dans ses bras Edward abordait un visage crispé Jasper s'approcha de sa « sœur » et Esmée se lova contre son mari. Personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qui allait se passer dans quelques minutes.

Soudain, une odeur familière remplit l'atmosphère. Une odeur d'amandes...

A la lisière de la forêt, une silhouette apparue. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains avec des reflets roux apparut... elle avait les yeux ambres.

_Non, ce ne peut pas être elle... cela fait tant de temps que je ne l'ai pas vu... Même après 320 ans elle n'a pas changé..._

\- Qui est-ce Carlisle ? Demanda Edward. Il avait lu ses pensées.

A la place de Carlisle c'est la jeune femme qui répondit.

\- Bonjour Carl'... ça fait longtemps, hein ? Dit-elle d'un ton rigoleur

_Fin du chapitre 1_


	2. Qui est Isabella Swan?

_Désolée du retard mais j'ai été retenue par mes révisions du Bac... Sorrrrrry. Merci pour les reviews. Bisous, Maloboubou._

POV Bella

_Flash Back ( 1 ans )_

_Ahhhh, quelle vie merveilleuse j'ai. Je suis entourée de pratiquement tous les membres de ma famille, sauf Carlisle... qu'est-ce qu'il me manque... mais je ne peux pas l'embêter surtout qu'il a enfin trouvé sa place auprès des siens. Oui, c'est vrai cela fait 319 ans que je n'ai pas vu mon premier « enfant » enfin disons plus, frère. Enfin, ma vie serait merveilleuse si les Volturis arrêtaient d'essayer de me retrouver... cela commence même un peu à m'inquiéter. Depuis maintenant 250 ans ils n'arrêtent pas de nous pourchasser et cela juste parce qu'à l'époque je n'étais pas comme les autres vampires nouveaux nés. _

_En effet, lorsque nous subissons la transformation d'être humain en vampire nous ressentons une douleur immense qui ne peut pas être imaginée, pendant environ trois jours. La plupart des humains ne peuvent même pas s'empêcher de crier à la mort et d'agonie. Je dis bien la plupart car il semblerait que je n'ai pas sortie un son de ma bouche lors de cette transformation même si je souffrais énormément. Cependant, ce n'est pas seulement ça que les Volturis recherchent en moi, c'est mon pouvoir. Non seulement, je n'ai pas hurlé lors de cette « vampirisation », j'ai eu aussi tout de suite un contrôle impeccable sur ma soif de sang humain tandis que les nouveaux nés ne peuvent s'empêcher de se déchaîner et ne peuvent pas contrôler leur soif grandissante de sang. J'ai aussi participé à seulement un mois de ma transformation, à une guerre terrible et j'en étais la commandante. J'étais et je suis toujours connue sous le nom d'Isabella Swan bien que mes proches peuvent et doivent m'appeler Bella, je préfère amplement._

_Fin du flash back_

Ces Volturis commencent à me rattraper moi et ma famille et nous mettent en danger à un tel point que j'ai dû me séparer d'eux depuis trois mois maintenant. Je ne supporte pas qu'à cause de moi ma famille doit vivre dans l'oppression, même s'ils sont heureux dêtre avec moi et moi avec eux. Ahhhh, qu'est-ce qu'ils me manquent...

Driiiiing !

Allo ?

Bella ? _Répondit une jeune fille_

Oui, bonjour ma Lily comment tu vas ? Et comment vont les autres ?

Nous allons bien pour le moment mais tu nous manques.

Oui, vous aussi vous me manquez beaucoup. Ne t'inquiète pas je serais bientôt de retour, ils ne pourront pas toujours être à ma recherche. _Répondis-je avec un soupir_

J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer... _dit-elle avec des larmes dans la voix_

Qu'y a-t-il mon ange ? _Dis-je en reprenant mon sérieux_

Les Volturis te rattrapent. Sammy a eu une nouvelle vision il y a environ 10 minutes et ce n'était pas beau à voir. Ils ont réussis à réunir plus de 400 vampires pour te traquer et te ramener à eux. Il va falloir se battre. _Dit-elle sur un ton dur_

C'est pas vrai... c'est pour quand ?_ Demandais-je avec empressement_

Environ deux mois d'après le temps qu'il faisait.

Okay, merci Lily préviens les autres. Dis leur de préparer leurs affaires.

Pourquoi ?

Vous me rejoignez à Seattle dans deux jours. _Répondis-je froidement_

Tout de suite, ma commandante ! A dans deux jours

A plus tard...

C'est pas vrai... comment est-ce possible ? 400 ? Je crois ne pas m'être fait comprendre. L'air autour de moi commençait à se chauffer et à tourner de plus en plus rapidement à mesure que ma colère montait.

Vous allez le payer, chers Volturis... Je vous le promets. Je vois que vous ne connaissez pas _**Isabella**_.

( chapitre assez court désolée je vais faire mieux pour le suivant ^^ )


	3. La sauveuse

PDV Bella

9 mois plus tard

Après avoir discuté avec Lily il y a maintenant neuf mois, j'ai décidé de me rapprocher de Carlisle avant qu'ils ne me rejoignent. En effet, j'avais choisi de le revoir, non seulement parce qu'il me manquait cela était un fait mais aussi, pour enfin pouvoir lui présenter ma ou plutôt sa famille car même s'il avait créé son propre clan il n'en restait pas moins l'un des nôtres : le frère d'Elizabeth, de Victoria ainsi que de Mikael car ils étaient les seuls à l'avoir connu à mon exception bien évidemment. Pendant neuf mois, j'ai encore été seule, refusant catégoriquement que les autres me rejoignent pour le moment en sachant que pas moins de quatre cents vampires étaient à ma recherche.

(-)

Il y a de ça trois mois, je venais de franchir la pancarte des Etats-Unis. Cherchant refuge en ville, et essayant de souffler un peu avant de me remettre en route le lendemain, j'ai croisé dans une ruelle sombre deux hommes effondrés sur le sol. Ils semblaient à première vue morts mais étant un vampire je discernais un souffle lent et saccadé venant de ces jeunes hommes. Ils étaient affaissés à moitié sur le mur et cela me rappela très fortement comment j'avais retrouvé Carlisle. Je n'ai donc pas pu me résoudre à les laisser seuls et agonisants. Je me suis donc dirigée d'un pas rapide vers les deux hommes ou plutôt deux jeunes garçons et m'accroupis au milieu d'eux. Qui avait bien pu faire ça ? Quel monstre... les gens sont des monstres et bien qu'ils ne soient pas forcément des vampires, les humains pouvaient souvent nous battre dans les moments de cruauté. En palpant le corps de chacun, je pus discerner chez l'un, des côtes cassées, la colonne vertébrale brisée et de multiples coups de couteaux sur tout le corps. Pas une seule parcelle n'avait été laissée pour compte. Même l'un de ses yeux avait été scarifié. L'autre frère car je pensais qu'ils l'étaient, n'avait pas été moins amoché loin de là. Il avait été torturé car sur toute la longueur de ses deux bras, on pouvait voir que le couteau avait fait de tels dégâts qu'on voyait les os sur l'un et les veines sur l'autre. Il avait les deux jambes brisées, et lui aussi un œil scarifié. Le sien étant le gauche et celui de son présupposé frère, le droit. Je ne pus me résoudre à les laisser mourir sous mes yeux en me disant que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose pour les sauver. Je le voyais bien, ils étaient tous les deux faits pour être membres de ma famille. Ils ne seraient plus jamais seuls, ça je n'en doutais pas. Pourtant, la souffrance qu'ils allaient devoir subir ne serait pas de bon repos car même si mon venin pouvait les sauver, pendant trois jours ils allaient souffrir encore et encore n'attendant plus que la mort ne vienne les chercher. Le venin de vampire était mortel, mais surtout douloureux et pourtant la douleur qui venait avec était nécessaire.

Je mordis alors celui qui semblait être le plus jeune au cou, à la jugulaire et il se mit presque tout de suite à crier, et pourtant en le voyant souffrir comme cela je me mis à mordre ses poignets et ses chevilles pour faire circuler le venin plus vite vers le cœur. Je fis la même chose avec l'autre frère qui hurla lui aussi à la mort.

Je venais de donner beaucoup de venin mais cela n'avait pas de prix pour les sauver. Je devrais cependant aller vite me nourrir après les avoir mis en sécurité pour les trois nuits à venir. J'essayais donc de les prendre tous les deux sur mes épaules et les cris s'accentuèrent.

\- Chuuuut... je n'ai pas le choix donc vous aller devoir faire avec. Je suis désolée. Heureusement qu'il fait nuit...

Il fallait que j'évite de trop bouger mais le plus important pour le moment était de les mettre tous les deux et moi y compris en sécurité car je ne savais pas encore combien de temps j'allais tenir comme cela. J'avais beau être un vampire je n'en restais pas moins « humaine » en un sens même s'il était sur et certain que je pouvais tenir encore pendant une semaine voir deux. Je devais cependant me nourrir.

Trois heures plus tard, je trouvais une maisonnette inhabitée à environ soixante-dix kilomètres de New York. Les frères faisaient encore du bruit mais leur transformation commençait à se produire. Je les installais tous les deux dans l'unique chambre où deux lits étaient placés côte à côte. Cet endroit était plein de poussière, d'araignées et de mouches mortes sur les rebords de fenêtres qui n'avaient pas été ouvertes depuis un certain temps. Pourtant, cette maison procurait un sentiment de confort et de bienveillance. Pourquoi l'avions-nous quitter ? Je n'en savais rien mais les occupant devaient être pressés puisque toutes sortes d'objets étaient éparpillés ça et là dans la maison. En me baladant dans la maison je pus remarquer qu'en fait elle était plus grande qu'elle n'y paraissait. Il y avait en fait deux autres chambres, l'une avec une salle de bain et une autre salle de bain près de la chambres des frères. On pouvait accéder à un grenier mais je ne m'y aventurais pas, en tout cas pour l'instant. Dans les chambres, des vêtements étaient présents dans les penderies. Je me décidais alors à changer ceux des deux garçons et de leur faire un brin de toilette car le sang séché mêlé à la terre et à l'herbe n'étaient pas bon pour les blessures et ce n'était pas très confortable pour eux. Je pris donc des affaires qui semblaient à leurs tailles, ainsi que des gants et des serviettes. Je remplis une bassine d'eau chaude et me dirigeais vers leur chambre. Je me plaçais près du plus vieux, et commençais à le déshabiller. Une fois nu, je pris ses bras et inspecta les dégâts, dans ses blessures de la terre s'était infiltrée et avec un gant je l'enlevais, je pris quelques bandages et recouvrait ses blessures une à une. Sa colonne se rabibochera seule comme le reste de ses blessures. Je le lavais et lui mis des vêtements reposant en douceur sa tête. Pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais secouru il semblait plus paisible et ses traits de visage qui étaient tirés semblaient se reposer. J'allais vers le plus jeune, et refis la même chose que j'avais fait à son frère. Pourtant, je savais que s'ils se souvenaient de cette nuit, ils en seraient à vie, retournés. Ou essayeraient de se venger, ce que je trouverais normal mais je n'en étais pas moins contre. Car même étant un vampire, je ne pouvais me résoudre à être un monstre. Oui j'avais tué, oui j'avais fait des choses dont je n'étais pas très fière mais c'est comme ça qu'on apprend de ses erreurs, et je n'y échappe pas comme les autres.

Même si la maison était paisible, j'avais peur de les laisser seuls. Imaginons que d'autres vampires les trouvent ? J'en serais alors responsable, étant celle qui les a changé. Et je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner. Je ne pouvais pas faire ce genre d'erreurs. J'étais une vampire adulte.

Trois jours plus tard, je sentais leur pouls baisser en intensité jusqu'à s'arrêter. Je courrais vers leur porte et les regardais. Ils se réveillèrent presque en même temps, le jeune avec 30 secondes d'avance sur le plus vieux. L'un se retrouva émerveillé de ce qu'il voyait, il ne m'avait pas encore remarquée. Quant à l'autre, il se redressait et me regardait avec un air suspicieux. Il se leva et commença à grogner, il se mit presque à quatre pattes. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on réagissait comme ça à ma présence. Voyant que j'avais plus d'expérience et plus d'ancienneté, un jeune nouveau-né se sent vite agressé. Peur de ce que je pourrais lui faire à lui et à son frère. Le plus jeune se tourna vers moi quand il entendit son frère et eu une réaction plutôt impressionnante. Il resta assit et me regarda en souriant, pas de crocs déployés, pas de terreur, ni de sentiment négatif c'est comme s'il sentait que je ne lui ferais pas de mal et qu'il savait que c'était grâce à moi qu'il était en vie. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère,e t lui fit un sourire, et lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Je m'approchais. Le plus vieux qui commençait à se détendre, se releva d'instinct et se projeta vers moi, et essaya de me mordre. Je le maîtrisais facilement, mais le laissais me mordiller. Mon sang, je le savais, attirait non seulement les loups, mais aussi les vampires. Une fois qu'il planta ses crocs dans mon cou, il s'arrêta en comprenant à qui il avait affaire et essaya de se reculer sous l'effet du choc. Cependant je le tenais par les épaules de telle sorte qu'il ne pouvait pas se dégager. Son frère nous regardait maintenant apeuré.

\- Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur. Je vous ai sauvé donc je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tuer. Je sais qu'il est difficile de comprendre ce changement mais je vais vous aider à vivre avec, enfin si vous êtes d'accord. En tout cas, n'ayez pas peur, soyez ceux que vous voulez être quand vous êtes en ma compagnie. Vous êtes qui vous êtes, et je vous aimerai tel que vous êtes. Dis-je gentiment et les regardant chaleureusement.

Ils se regardèrent un instant et furent instantanément calme. Et sourirent. Je relâchais alors ma prise sur lui, et lui fit un câlin avant de le laisser partir. Il fut surpris dans un premier temps, puis fut content et me le rendit. Il se déplaça vers son frère, et je fis signe à l'autre de venir car je sentais qu'il avait besoin d'un contact rassurant. Il se précipita alors sur moi, et me serra fort dans ses bras, je lui caressais la tête et lui emmêlais les cheveux. C'était un moment rien qu'à nous.

Un mois plus tard, on avait pris nos marques. Ils avaient décidé de rester avec moi, et j'en fus très contente, ils étaient comme mes enfants, et ils aimaient vraiment les câlins malgré le fait qu'ils étaient souvent embarrassés. Le plus vieux s'appelait, Aron et le plus jeune Justin. Ils avaient deux ans de différence et on pouvait même se demander de temps en temps s'ils n'étaient pas jumeaux tellement ils avaient certaines manières en commun. Aron avait 16 ans donc Justin, 14. En effet on pouvait faire croire qu'ils étaient mes frères n'ayant que 20 ans pour ma part.

Je leur avais parlé de tout me concernant, que j'étais poursuivie, que j'avais été commandante d'une armée et était renommée car je l'avais été en étant nouveau-né, que j'avais une aversion pour le sang humain et que j'étais végétarienne dès ma « naissance », que j'avais créé une famille dont l'un de ses membres avait la sienne et ne vivait plus avec nous.

Le fait que j'ai été commandante, d'une armée à moi toute seule, ils trouvaient cela « trop coooooool », mais trouvaient ça triste que Carlisle ne soit pas avec nous. Ils voulaient aussi rencontrer toute leur famille. Ils ne se doutaient pas du tout combien ils étaient mais j'étais bien décidée à les faire se rencontrer.

\- Les garçons je dois vous parler de quelque chose, vous pouvez venir ? Murmurais-je

\- Tout de suite, crièrent-ils

Je les vis arriver presque 20 secondes plus tard. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé à côté de mon fauteuil.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Bella ? Demanda Aron

\- Je voulais vous dire que dans deux mois on rejoint Carlisle et vous rencontrerez pour la première fois toute la famille.

\- Cool ! Enfin ! Cria Justin

Je leur souris et vis combien ils étaient content.

\- Mais avant, nous allons commencer votre entraînement tant que vous êtes nouveau-né.

\- Nous allons nous entraîner ? Demanda Justin

\- Oui, vous devez savoir comment vous battre. Et ensuite, je vous aiderai pour vos pouvoirs et nous continuerons votre entraînement avec tous les autres.

\- Nous allons vraiment subir un entraînement de la fameuse, Isabella ? Demanda Aron

\- Oui.

\- Super ! On se demandait quand est-ce que tu allais commencer. S'emballèrent-ils tous les deux en même temps.

\- Mais attention je ne serais pas gentille même si vous êtes de ma famille, c'est compris ?

\- Oui commandante !

\- Bien. Répondis-je en souriant

(-)

Deux mois étaient passés. Je décidais que nous partirions demain à l'aube. Justin et Aron avaient bien travaillés ces deux mois-ci. J'étais très fière d'eux et je savais qu'ils le savaient.

Je sortis mon portable et téléphonais à Léon.

\- Allo ? Répondis Léon

\- Coucou, c'est moi

\- Bella ! Je suis content de t'entendre. Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda t-il nerveusement

\- Tu peux mettre le haut parleur et demander à tout le monde de nous rejoindre ?

\- Oui, pas de problèmes attend juste deux secondes.

\- Ok, souriais-je

J'entendais à peine du mouvement derrière lui et décidais d'appeler moi aussi les garçons. Ils vinrent presque tout de suite.

\- Les garçons vous allez rencontrer votre famille.

\- Okay !

Je mis mon portable sur haut parleur moi aussi. Et tout le monde attendit que je parle.

\- Salut tout le monde.

\- Bella ! Cria Charline

\- Bella. Comment tu vas ? Demanda Elizabeth

\- Bella, tu nous as manqué. Dit Julien

On ne s'entendait même plus penser. Justin et Aron me regardaient avec des yeux ronds se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Je leur fis chut du doigt et que je leur expliquerai juste après.

\- Les gars, réprimandais-je

\- Pardon ! Crièrent-ils

\- Je dois vous présenter deux personnes...

\- Ah oui ?

\- Laissez-moi finir ! Éclatais-je de rire

\- Excuse-nous, ça fait plus de trois mois que tu ne nous as pas contacté c'est normal qu'on soit comme ça, expliqua Victoria

\- Je sais, je sais. Excusez-moi. M'excusais-je

\- Et qui sont ces deux personnes ? Demanda Mikael

\- Aron et Justin, ils sont frères et je les ai transformé il y a trois mois. Ce sont vos nouveaux frères.

Il y eut un silence.

\- Ah oui ? Coooool ! Ils ont quel âge ? Qui est le plus vieux ? Ils ont des pouvoirs ? Ils ont des âmes sœurs ?

\- C'est quoi des âmes sœurs ? Demanda Justin

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié désolée. Vu que je n'ai pas encore rencontré la mienne j'ai oublié de leur en parlé.

\- I-SA-BEL-LA ! C'est pas quelque chose que tu peux oublier comme ça, s'exclama Lucy

\- Pardon. Elizabeth tu peux leur expliquer s'il te plait ? Vu que tu en as l'expérience... Hé hé !

\- Ne te marre pas...

\- Elle rougit, Bella ! T'inquiète j'ai pris une photo.

\- Merci Charline ! Sinon comment va Sam, je ne l'entend pas beaucoup...

\- Je vais bien Bella, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu m'as juste beaucoup manqué. Déclara-t-il

\- Moi aussi Sam, moi aussi.

\- Bon, les garçons déjà bienvenue dans la famille ! Comme vous pouvez l'entendre tout le monde s'entend super bien, et j'espère que ce sera pareil avec vous en tout cas on a tous hâte de vous rencontrer.

\- Nous aussi ! Bella parle tellement souvent de vous que ça fait longtemps qu'on a envie de vous rencontrer, mais on ne pensait pas que vous étiez autant. C'est incroyable ! Dit d'une traite Aron

\- Bon, tant mieux. Tout d'abord, une âme sœur est la personne avec laquelle tu voudras et devras passer tout ta vie avec, tu l'aimeras, la chériras, et ne la tromperas jamais. Normalement une âme sœur est la personne avec qui tu t'entend le mieux et c'est la seule personne que tu voudras réellement ne pas perdre.

\- Ouah, c'est dingue. Et pourtant, ce ne peut pas être vrai, Aron et moi, on ne veut sous aucun prétexte perdre Bella, on ne pourra jamais vivre sans elle. Déclara Justin

\- Oui, c'est vrai ce sont les liens de la famille, et Bella pas la peine de rougir, on le sens d'ici ! Répondit Léon

\- Euh... je ne... roh ! Balbutiais-je.

\- Héhé ! Nous aussi on t'aime, Bella ne l'oublie pas.

\- Je sais et je suis contente au moins c'est réciproque, je ne pourrais pas vivre une seule seconde sans vous. Et l'éternité qui nous a été donnée aurait été très longue sans vous...

\- Ohhhh, mignonne Bella est de retour, cria Lucy, Elizabeth, Charline, Léon, Julie, Julien et Lily.

\- Je sens qu'on va être bien dans cette famille. Murmura Aron

\- Oui, je le sens, approuva Justin

Je les serrai tous les deux dans mes bras, et ils me le rendirent, on était tous les trois dans notre monde.

\- Oh, on est encore là.

\- Pardon ! S'excusèrent-ils

\- Bon, je dois aussi vous dire, que demain à l'aube on part voir Carlisle et j'aimerai que vous nous rejoignez pour enfin rencontrer votre frère, et pour lui demander un service. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu...

\- Oui on sait Bella, dit Mikael.

\- Vous êtes d'accord ?

\- Bien sur, on ne te décevra pas, dirent-ils tous en chœur.

\- Oui je le sais, essayez d'être le plus discret, on se rejoint là-bas. Normalement, les garçons et moi devrions arriver un peu avant vous.

\- Au fait, c'est où ?

\- A Forks.

_Je sais que ça fait un moment et pour me faire pardonner je l'ai écrit assez long, j'essayerais d'écrire le 4ème pendant les vacances, mais je ne vous promet rien. En tout cas je remercie tout le monde qui a décidé de suivre mon histoire, bonne journée ! Maloboubou ^^_


	4. Les retrouvailles

POV Bella

Alors... Voici le moment tant attendu... Ahhhh, je vais enfin pouvoir voir Carl'. Cette route pour le retrouver a été assez périlleuse dirais-je et fatigante même pour un vampire. Il semblerait que pour rester invisible aux yeux des Volturis, il faut être très vigilant et être prudent ce que les garçons n'aiment pas. Ce voyage a duré deux jours au lieu d'un. Trois chiens chiens des Volturis nous ont suivis et Aron et Justin ont eu leur premier combat. On peut dire que je suis extrêmement fière d'eux.

Flash Back

Nous étions dans une forêt assez dense et les oiseaux chantaient, les animaux n'avaient pas peur de nous, et c'était bien la première fois que je voyais cela. Une biche s'est même presque assise à côté de moi lorsque l'on s'est assis en dessous d'un gros chêne.

Tout d'un coup, plus de chant, de bruits, même le vent n'était plus qu'un seul courant d'air, une brise pour être exacte, la biche s'est enfuie, me regardant avec des yeux apeurés. Puis, je les ai sentis, et les garçons aussi. Nous nous sommes mis en position défensive. Trois vampires sont apparus derrière un arbre : deux grands et costauds hommes et une gamine. Ils avaient tous les trois des yeux rouges qui juraient avec leur teint blanc. Je les ai reconnus tout de suite comme étant de la garde royale d'Aro. Ils avaient la cape et avaient la capuche distincte de la garde royale. Les trois s'étaient arrêtés devant nous et avaient retiré leur capuche montrant leur visage. Ils avaient un large sourire en me reconnaissant ce qui me fit soupirer. Ils croyaient qu'ils pouvaient nous faire peur avec leurs petits pouvoirs ? Ridicule. Ah.

\- Que me vaut votre visite ?

-Nos maîtres veulent que vous nous suiviez, Dame Isabella. Répondit le grand brun

-Pfff, encore ? Et vous croyez quoi, que je vais vous suivre ?

-Nous l'espérons sinon ce sera de force. Aboya la petite blonde

-Ah oui ? répondis-je, en êtes vous certain ?

-Ahahaha... On m'avait prévenu que tu étais une idiote mais croire que tu puisses nous battre toi toute seule ce n'est même plus de l'inconscience et de l'idiotie.

-Ah oui ? Répétais-je. Les gars ? Vous êtes prêt ? Je vous laisse les deux garçons, moi en attendant je m'occupe de la gamine.

-D'accord ! Merci de nous faire confiance, Bella.

Je me retournais vers eux et leur fit un grand sourire.

Je les vis tout de suite s'attaquer chacun de leur côté à un vampire. Aron avait pris le grand brun et Justin l'autre. Je n'avais pas peur pour eux sachant leur pouvoir, ou plutôt le pouvoir d'Aron et le contrôle de Justin car oui, une de mes progénitures avaient encore une fois des pouvoirs. Aron contrôlait l'air.

Je me retournais moi aussi vers mon ennemie. Une gamine blonde qui croyait être la plus forte juste grâce à son pouvoir. Pfff, cela me semblait ennuyant d'avance.

Elle ne m'attaqua pas physiquement mais mentalement. Hum, elle essaye de provoquer des douleurs. Alors, elle c'est Jane.

Elle me regarda en attendant que j'ai mal, je fis semblant de tomber au sol comme pour lui montrer qu'elle réussissait. J'étais un bouclier, évidemment je ne pouvais pas avoir mal avec une attaque mentale. Je la regardais s'approcher, encore et encore et quand elle fut assez proche et pencha sa tête vers moi, je me relevais d'un bond et lui arrachais la tête. Ahhh, comme je l'avais prédit, ce combat avait été d'un grand ennui.

Je la mis en feu et me tournais vers ma famille pour voir où ils en étaient.

Bien sur, Justin avait l'avantage sur le gars blond. Justin malgré d'être un vampire nouveau né avait un contrôle sur lui-même presque total, et bientôt il finit son combat. Il semblait qu'il n'avait pas peiné et pourtant ce gars avait fait partis de la garde royale. Soit, Aro me croyait faible soit il préparait quelque chose de plus grand et ça pour bientôt.

En tout cas, Justin me rejoignit et me prit la main en regardant son frère combattre. Aron combattait Félix qui était très connu parmi les vampires nomades. Aron quant à lui avait un peu de mal, mais il n'avait pas encore utilisé ses pouvoirs. Tout d'un coup, voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à le tuer, il commença à perdre son sang froid et utilisa ses pouvoirs. Il créa une tornade dans laquelle tout était aspiré : des arbres, des branches, et Félix.

Fin du Flash Back

Par la suite, nous avons été encore plus vigilant. A chaque ville que nous dépassions, on essayait de ne pas se faire remarquer. Puis, un jour je l'ai sentit. Une odeur merveilleuse qui m'appelait, me cherchait. C'est comme si elle s'insinuait dans mon corps, qu'elle me grisait, qu'elle me rendait folle. J'avais envie de la suivre. De la retenir. Et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander à qui cette odeur appartenait ? Je n'étais pas affamée en la sentant, pas envie de croquer la personne qui la possédait mais elle me rendait affamée car plus je la sentais plus j'avais envie de la sentir. Cependant, alors que je n'essayais même pas de la suivre et que je restais concentrée sur le chemin vers la maison de Carlisle, cette odeur quel qu'elle soit venait du même endroit.

-Bella ? Demanda Justin, Que se passe-t-il ?

-Vous ne sentez pas cette odeur ?

-Quelle odeur ? A part l'odeur de vampires et d'animaux, je ne sens rien du tout d'alléchant. Répondit Aron

-Je sens une odeur alléchante pas pour les papilles mais qui me rend folle tellement elle est délicieuse...

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda encore Justin

-Oui...oui ça va, de toute façon cette odeur va dans notre direction alors peut être en trouverais-je la source... murmurais-je

-Okay, ne t'inquiète pas on trouvera.

-En tout cas, on arrive. Déclarais-je

-Okay, souffèrent-ils

On était presque arrivé à la fin de la forêt quand nous nous arrêtons. On pouvait sentir sept personnes qui retenaient leur souffle. On arriva en marchant : moi au milieu des deux garçons. Aron sur ma droite et Justin sur ma gauche.

L'odeur qui me suivait depuis un moment, fut encore plus forte, et en relevant la tête je pus apercevoir un jeune homme aux cheveux blond qui semblait triste mais avec une flamme dans ses yeux. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait et je retins un petit cri. Cet homme me fixait et je ne savais pas quoi en penser. Puis, ne voulant pas rester là comme une idiote tourna mon attention même si c'était difficile vers Carlisle. Il était aussi beau que dans mon souvenir... mon premier enfant.

-Bonjour Carl'... ça fait longtemps, hein ? Dis-je d'un ton plein d'humour.

Je le vis s'approcher de moi et aspecta Aron et Justin qui commençait à se sentir nerveux. Je posais un main sur chaque épaule des garçons et leur fit un grand sourire. Puis me tournais vers Carlisle et courus dans ses bras. Il ferma ses deux bras autour de ma taille.

-Tu m'as manqué Isabella. Dit-il avec un sourire.

POV Externe

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, Bella se décrocha rapidement des bras de Carlisle qui l'encerclaient toujours pour lui donner un petit coup de poing sur la tête.

Tout le monde semblait sous le choc. Esmée, Emmett, Edward et Alice regardait cet échange sous le choc : une jeune femme venait d'enlacer l'âme sœur d'Esmée, Carlisle la laissait faire et d'un seul coup, elle lui donna un coup de poing et il se laissa faire. Mais qui était-elle ?

-Carlisle... Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Isabella. La famille m'appelle Bella. Baka.

-Hé hé. Je sais, désolé. Ça fait du bien de te voir. J'avais envie de te voir. Comment vont Elizabeth, Michael et Victoria ? Qui sont les deux garçons derrière toi ?

-Ils vont tous très bien, et ils vont nous rejoindre. Les deux garçons que tu vois sont Justin et Aron, ces deux garçons étaient en train de mourir seuls. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser mourir. Tu sais comment je suis. Et toi, alors ? Tu ne m'as pas averti qu'il y avait autant de membres dans ta famille...

-Ils vont nous rejoindre ? Super. Je suis encore désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelé.

Il fit signe aux membres de sa famille de les rejoindre. Et Bella fit de même. Tout le monde s'approcha. Et, Bella ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder encore une fois le jeune homme blond, qui l'observait lui aussi de son côté. Leur regard s'accrocha et ils détournèrent tous les deux la tête.

-Alors, euh voici, Esmée mon âme sœur, nous formons une famille dans laquelle nous sommes les parents et ces quatre-là sont nos enfants : Rosalie est l'âme sœur d'Emmett, Edward et Alice sont les frères et sœurs d'Emmett tandis que Jasper est le jumeau de Rosalie. Edward, Alice et Jasper n'ont pas d'âmes sœur...

-Euh... sur ce point-là, Carlisle tu te trompes. Je viens de trouver le mien. Déclara Alice avec un grand sourire.

Elle s'approcha de Justin et lui tendit la main qu'il prit tout de suite.

-Je suis content pour toi Alice. Cela fait longtemps que tu rêvais de cela. Dit Carlisle

Jasper regardait Bella. Bella faisait en sorte de ne pas le voir même si cette attention la rendait heureuse à l'intérieur. Pourtant, elle n'en fit rien.

-Et moi, tu ne me présentes pas ? demanda Bella, Tu commences à inquiéter Esmée.

-Ah euh... Esmée, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward et Alice voici, _Bella,_ ma Créatrice.

Ils furent tous bouche-bées. Seul Edward réagit.

-Comment se fait-il que je ne puisse pas lire dans tes pensées ?

-Parce que je suis un bouclier et... Voilà. Donc tu ne peux pas les lire. Fit-elle avec un sourire, au fait Carlisle, avant que tu ne sois surpris, que vous ne soyez surpris, je veux vous prévenir que ma famille est plus grande que ce que vous pouvez penser...

Avant de pouvoir en dire plus, tout le monde sauf Bella se figea. Un nombre considérable de vampires se dirigeaient vers eux.

-Attention, dit Carlisle.

-Il n'y a rien à craindre. Restez là.

Elle partie en direction des vampires et tous restaient cloués à sa place. Puis, tout d'un coup 11 personnes apparues. Elles sautèrent sur Bella, comme un bloc. Aron et Justin se précipitèrent à son aide mais il n'y en avait pas besoin puisque deux secondes après, ils entendirent retentir le rire enjoué de Bella.

Tout le monde la regarda, d'un côté surpris et de l'autre heureux d'être là.

-Bella ! Crièrent-ils tous, tu nous as manqué.

-Oui, oui. Je sais. Vous m'avez aussi extrêmement manqués.

Les plus « vieux » se dégagèrent en premier puis ceux de plus de 18 ans et enfin, il ne restait plus que Lily qu'elle dût prendre dans ses bras et Sam qui ne lui lâchait pas le tee-shirt.

Bella se tourna vers neuf personnes clouées sur place.

-Carlisle, Aron et Justin, voici vos frères et sœurs. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

_Voilà pour le 4ème chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Désolée pour les fautes s'il y en a, je ferais plus attention pour le 5ème. ^^ _


	5. Les retrouvailles (bis) POV Jasper

_Je suis réellement désolée de ce contre temps mais j'ai été très occupée par la fac et donc aussi les partiels. En tout cas merci de toujours me suivre malgré cette longue attente. A bientôt._

POV Jasper

Cela fait tellement de temps que je l'attends. A un tel point que je désespérais... Depuis mon arrivée chez les Cullen, je me sens moi même dépourvu de sentiments négatifs mais jamais je ne me suis réellement senti comme chez moi.

Là, en la regardant, elle avec ses longs cheveux brun avec de légers reflets roux, avec son merveilleux regard caramel qui ferait battre mon cœur s'il n 'était pas mort, son léger sourire et son attitude femme forte... je me sens enfin chez moi. J'ai enfin trouvé ce que je recherchais, ce que j'ai toujours voulu trouver.

Elle était apparue avec deux nouveaux-nés qui ne semblaient pas spécialement hors de contrôle ce qui surprenait un peu la famille surtout Carlisle qui ne détachait pas son regard de cette merveilleuse femme.

Carl' ? Depuis quand Carlisle laisse quelqu'un l'appeler comme ça ? C'est hilarant. Le plus drôle c'est lorsqu'il s'est prit un coup derrière la tête. Esmée, Alice, Rosalie et Edward la regardait très surpris. Comment osait-elle ? Et qui était-elle pour frapper l'âme sœur d'Esmée ?

Isabella...

Un prénom magnifique pour une femme magnifique. Et avec du caractère de surcroît. Elle est vraiment parfaite.

« Ils vont nous rejoindre ? Super. Je suis encore désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelé » dit Carlisle sincèrement.

Puis, c'est à ce moment-là où elle leva les yeux vers moi. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'emballer. Le regard qu'on s'échangea mit fin au doute que j'avais. Elle était ma compagne. Ma bien aimée. Mon âme sœur. Celle avec qui je ferais ma vie, si elle veut bien de moi. Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas me regarder ? Dès que des âmes sœurs se voient, elles ne peuvent plus s'éloigner et pourtant Isabella ne fit aucun signe de vouloir s'approcher de moi.

C'est quand Carlisle fit les présentations que je me demandais vraiment quelle relation ils avaient tous les deux. On pouvait voir dans leur regard de l'amour et du respect.

Je sentais Esmée un peu triste et se sentait mal en voyant à quel point ils étaient proches. Puis, Alice nous surprit tous, elle venait enfin de rencontrer son âme sœur. On était tellement content pour elle et je sentais que c'était la même chose pour Isabella en regardant Justin et Alice. Aron, lui avait un sourire aux lèvres.

Je la regardais, je la désirais. Je ne pouvais que la fixer et l'admirer.

Puis elle nous choqua. C'était ça, son lien avec Carlisle ? Elle l'avait créé, et sauver de sa mort ? C'était elle sa sauveuse ? Je sentais Esmée se détendre et la regarder maintenant avec admiration.

Je n'en reviens pas... Pas du tout...

Quoi ? Autant de vampires ? Que font-ils là ? Qu'eest-ce qu'ils veulent. Je sens tout le monde autour de moi se figer sauf Bella. Mais que se passe-t-il ? Carlisle parle mais je ne l'écoute pas. Le Major commence à sortir il se sent affublé de tout côté et puis plus rien dès que Bella nous dit de ne pas nous inquiéter. Elle se dirige vers eux. J'avais envie de me précipiter à ses côtés et le Major aussi... Mais que fait-elle ?

Quoi ? Mais ? Que se passe-t-il ici ? 11 Vampires viennent de sortir de sous les bois, ils se précipitent tous sur Bella... Ma Bella et elle rigole. ELLE RIGOLE ! N'a-t-elle pas peur ? Pourquoi ? Puis, elle se retourne vers nous et dit :

« Carlisle, Aron et Justin, voici vos frères et sœurs. » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Suite dans le prochain chapitre... Excusez-moi encore pour les fautes d'orthographes. ^^


End file.
